Crossover
by gillybean83
Summary: A vampire boy is brought into Hogwarts where he is cared for. Snape brews a potion to allow him to walk in the sun and live like a human child. But when his maker Eric Northman comes in search of his 'child' he finds more he was looking for.
1. Chapter 1

Scarlet Jones sat at her desk staring out of the window, the snow had fallen thick and fast covering the Quidditch pitch. She watched the black cloak of her collegue bellowing behind him as he walked briskly towards Hagrids hut. She felt a small flutter inside her, having admired him for so long, his help with her charge had been invaluable. She smiled to herself looking at the sleeping boy curled up by the fire, his face pure white, not a breath leaving his body. Dumbledore had come to her three years previous, with a frozen bundle of bones. She had been shocked at first being asked to look after and protect the boy vampire Ben, but had taken to it so well. With the help of Severus and Dumbledore they had brewed a potion that meant the Ben could now be out in sunlight, sleep and even eat, he led a fully and happy life of a child. However, with this blessing there came a danger, a fear of anyone else finding out about the valuable elixir.

'Scar?' a small voice said distracting her from her thoughts.

'Yes honey?'

'May I go play with Daniel and Bethan?' fluttering his eyelids as he spoke.

'Yes, but you must wrap up warm, I'll call you in for dinner.'

Scarlet stood, taking Ben's ice cold hand and leading him to his room. After wrapping him up snuggly she walked with him down towards the courtyard enterance.

'Now remember, play nicely, and don't forget to stay close.' She said kissing him on the top of the head. He smiled at her, before running to join his friends.

Scarlet watched as he started a snowball fight, laughing and joking with his friends. She walked to the staff room to get a cup of tea, wrapping her arms around herself to keep warm. Her tall, slim frame covered with jeans and a hooded Gryffindor jumper, the darkness from the clouds trying to stifle the deep red of her hair and the ice blue of her eyes.

The staffroom was warm, and quiet. She poured a cup of tea, looking for a comfortable place to sit.

'Oh!' she said with a start noticing Severus in the arm chair next to the window.

'Miss Jones.' He nodded curtly.

'Severus, how are you? I expect you're warming up, it's so cold out there.'

'It is winter, obviously it is cold. How is the boy?' he spat.

'Ben is fine, he still gets very tired, but no other problems. He very much enjoys spending time with you in the dungeon, he thinks himself a great potions master like you.' She smiled.

Severus was silent, his moody, emotionless face giving nothing away of what he was thinking. Scarlet sat next to the fire, looking at the flames. She knew all too well of Severus' opinion of Ben, he had made it plain on many occasions, they had argued so much it came as no surprise that Severus hated her. She felt the slight sting of tears building, followed by and emptiness in the pit of her stomach. She looked over to Severus', he couldn't even look at her.


	2. Chapter 2

'Professor Jones! Professor Jones!' Two loud voices shouted as they burst into the staff room.

'Beth, Dan what's wrong? Where is Ben?' Her cup fell to the floor and smashing as she stood.

'He….we went to the forbidden forest and now he's gone.'

'What? No…' she started before running out of the room, Severus and the children closely behind her.

Ignoring the shouts behind her, she plunged out into the cold.

'Ben!' she shrieked over and over, the dark forest engulfing her. Movement all around her making her turn this way and that, as she called. A cold hand touched her arm making her jump.

'It's Severus, okay?' He said pointing his wand making it light up. A loud rustling came from beside them both turn and jump. Slowly Severus raised his wand, a tall blonde haired woman stood before them, her long fangs exposed. Before Scarlet could scream, Severus stunned the vampire causing her to fall back like a falling tree.

'We have to get Dumbledore; he is the only one who can find Ben.' Severus said putting his arm around scarlet supporting her so she didn't fall.

They made it to the great hall, where Dumbledore was waiting for them. The stunned vampire hovering behind them.

'Dumbledore please help, I have to find Ben he's missing.' Scarlet pleaded, running to him.

'There will be no need.' He said pointing toward the doorway which they had just entered.

Scarlet looked to see a tall muscular blonde man, beside him was Ben, She lunged at the man, hitting what felt like a brick wall. The man grabbed her throat, lifting her off her feet and pinning her to the door frame with his weight.

'I could rip you limb from limb!' His voice deep, but sounding amused.

'I will curse you dead before you can bare you fangs.' Severus said his wand out and pointed at the tall vampire.

'Let her go Eric, please!' Ben pleaded, pulling on the vampires arm.

Eric never broke eye contact with Scarlet; he could feel her pulse pounding under his fingers, the whites of her eyes becoming red.

'That is enough!' Dumbledore shouted. 'Release her Mr Northman!'

The vampire put Scarlet back on her feet, he was barged out of the way by a sobbing Ben, who was cuddling her tightly. Dumbledore pointed his wand at the vampire, who was engrossed in the emotion his 'child' was showing.

'Mr Northman, I had your word that you would not harm anyone. I will remove you should you try anything like that again.'

'I was the one who was attacked, and am still being threatened but your underling.' The vampire tilted his head towards Severus, who still has his wanted pointed at him. 'What is wrong with Pam?' He asked pointing to the stunned female vampire.

'She made us jump, so she was stunned, not harmed, merely disabled.' Scarlet said standing still holding the child tightly.

'She will need to be taken to our nurse; she will need some help waking up.' Dumbledore added.

'Fine, then my other child will come with me, we will stay in you castle until Pam is ready to travel.'

'No way! Ben stays with me, Dumbledore please.' Scarlet pleaded.

'Yes Mr Northman, I feel it would be better if Benjamin stay with Miss Jones until morning, he is comfortable and settled in her quarters.'

'Then I shall stay with him, I do not trust my child in the care of this pathetic creature.' He answered looking at Scarlet.

'Sir, may I suggest that I swap rooms with Miss Jones, I fear for her safety with this 'animal' Severus entered.

'I will not harm this.' Eric said rudely pointing to Scarlet. 'We will leave in the morning as arranged Headmaster'.

'What does he mean Dumbledore? I don't understand?' she said tears falling from her eyes as her hands clung to the child.


	3. Chapter 3

'Miss Jones I will speak with you tomorrow there has been enough upset for one day, take Benjamin and Mr Northman to your quarters Severus will accompany you. I will escort our guest to the medical room.' The headmaster said.

'Sir please…'

'Do as I have asked, I will send for you after your first lesson.' The headmaster left.

Ben held tightly on to Scarlets' hand as they walked down to the dungeons, Severus taking the lead. She unlocked the door to her class room and they all entered, trying carefully to catch Severus' eye to show him how afraid she was. Severus ignored her attempts but had no intention of leaving her.

'Scar, please don't hate my master, he wants to teach me about my kind.' Ben said sitting next to her on the sofa. Severus paced behind watching the situation carefully his wand tightly gripped under his robes.

'Sweetheart, I don't hate Eric, he's a part of you so how can I? We just need time to get to know each other.'

'Good, we can be a happy family, like Molly and Arthur Weasly.' Ben smiled. Scarlet looked up to Severus who had paused in shock at the child's statement.

'Now honey, why don't you go and get you PJ's on it's been a long night, we can talk more in the morning, I'll come read you a story.' Scarlet forced a smile as Ben left the room. She stood and faced the vampire.

'Mr Northman, I don't know what Dumbledore has promised you, but I'll die before I let you just take him. I'm not going to give him up to an irresponsible, pretty boy.' She said.

'I am his maker, he does as I say, he has to. What you think of me is immaterial, but I resent being called a pretty boy.'

'He does nothing he doesn't want to do, it is his right. You disgust me, preying on an innocent child to turn into a slave, then you abandon him to die alone and frightened. Think of the people he could of massacred if Severus hadn't helped him…' She stopped herself before she revealed too much.

'What exactly did Severus do?' The vampire said approaching the frozen wizard. Scarlet, stood between them, her hands on her hips, with the 'death stare' she used on her most difficult classes.

'That is none of your business, now I suggest you find something amuse yourself, Severus and I are going to put Ben to bed.'

'Bed? He sleeps during the day you stupid bitch.' The vampire said shaking his head amused.

Scarlet, huffed and left the room, Severus at her heel. Ben was sat on his bed, tears of blood sliding down his pale cheeks. Scarlet went to him and held him, while Severus took up a seat by the door.

Severus watched carefully as Scarlet cradled the child humming to him while he fell to sleep. She rested his head gently back on to the pillow and tucked him in, kissing his forehead.

'I will stay here, so you can sleep.' Severus said in a whisper.

Scarlet noticed a movement from the open door as if the pretty boy had been watching.

'Severus I don't know how to thank you, I know you don't approve of Ben …' She started.

'I do this for you, as a colleague of course and for a lost child. The sooner this beast is removed the better.'

Scarlet bent down and kissed Severus on the cheek, he flinched back. The lurch of his stomach making him flinch, he had admired her for so long, and now here he was protecting her in her private quarters. She went over to her room and leaving the door a jar, she changed from her work clothes into a long t shirt and let down her hair, shaking it out.

'Isn't there a law against sexual harassment?' Severus startled by the crisp vice of the vampire.

'I…you stay out of here.' He pointed his wand to the vampires throat, forcing him back into the lounge.

'Does she know you letch on her?'

'I suggest for your own safety that you that you are seen and not heard, when you retire to you coffin before dawn make sure it is secure.' Severus spat.

'Haha! You are almost as niaeve as that bitch in there, do you not think that Dumbledore has a lot riding on me getting what I want?'

'Whatever arrangement you have, I will not stand by and watch you harm her, or anyone else!' Severus said dropping his wand to his side. The vampire circled him curiously, before taking a seat on the sofa. Severus walked out into Bens room, sat next to the door, and waited.


	4. Chapter 4

The morning came too quickly for Scarlett's liking, she had lain awake all night listening to Ben sleep and dream. From her partially open door she could see Severus, still awake, keeping a watch over Ben and her. He was a strange character, quiet but always polite to her until Ben had come along, but here he was.

Severus sat his eyes not daring to look into Scarlett's bedroom again, over and over in his mind went the way she had been with the dead child before him. The way she had cuddled him, rocked him, she truly was a special woman, if she could love a cold, dead creature like Ben then maybe…no he shook his head, he had been a fool before never again.

Ben stirred, his eyes focusing on his potions teacher.

'Professor Snape?' he whispered.

'Yes.'

'Being around my master makes me…hungry, for blood like before.' He slid silently out of bed and stood in front of Severus.

'Is that correct, then maybe we will have to adjust your potion. I shall wake Professor Jones.'

'Before you do, will you promise me something?' Ben sat on Severus' lap, making him uncomfortable but he didn't reject him.

'What do you want?'

'Scar is going to be sad when I leave, real sad. Will you look after her? Make her laugh when she cries, she's like a mum to me, I love her but I have to go with Eric.'

Severus looked at the child carefully, occulmecy on a vampire had never been full proof, but he was more than certain the boy was not lying. Severus nodded in agreement.

'I see my two favourite boys are awake, did you both sleep okay?' Scarlett said winking at Severus, his stomach flipped, making his stand suddenly. Ben ran to Scarlett holding her tightly.

Scarlett half-heartedly taught her first class of the day, her mind firmly on the situation with Ben and their pretty boy guest. She knocked calmly on Dumbledore's office door and waited for admittance.

'Come in Miss Jones.' The headmaster's voice said.

'Thank you.' She entered, nodding to Severus who had stood.

'I'll get straight to the point Miss Jones, Benjamin belongs with his master. You have looked after him so very well, it is going to be hard for you but you must let go.'

'Sir, we know nothing of Mr Northman. He has abandoned Ben once, what if happens again?' She said tears stinging her eyes.

'Miss Jones, I trust Mr Northman, we have been talking for some time, I have not made this decision lightly.'

'You made the decision? What about him? Does he have no say in this?' a single tear glistened down her soft cheek, Severus watched as it curved under her chin and dropped on to her skirt.

'I have spoken at length to Ben, he wants to leave.'

Scarlett looked down at her hands, this had not been a meeting, the meeting had already happened, she was just being told what was happening.

'If I may say Sir, that this has just been dropped on Miss Jones. Perhaps it would be advantageous her and Ben to spend a few days together to adjust. After all Mr Northman will have to wait for the recovery of his other 'child'.' Severus added, to the amazement of Dumbledore.

'Severus, I believe you may be right. Is our other guest still no closer to waking?'

'No Sir, I'm going to check again now but she is out cold.' Severus said his poker face on.

'Then so be it, I will meet with Mr Northman his evening, if he is agreeable then, Severus's plan will be put into action. Now Scarlett please leave Severus and I alone, we have further business to discuss.'

'Yes Sir.' Scarlett said, her hands shaking, her heart in torment.

Scarlett left the room and ran down to the lake, her thinking place. Running over and over in her head, the time she had spent looking after Ben. How could they just expect her to let him go, to a complete stranger as well. Her consentration was broken by the crunching of the grass behind her.

'Please give me a few moments alone.' She asked, looking away to hide her tears.

'I'm sorry Miss Jones, I just came to see if you were okay?' Severus' unusually kind voice sounded from behind her.

Scarlett turned to see him, his hands clenched behind his back. She owed him so much, he had protected Ben and brought her time, she had never seen him in this way before.

'Severus, I don't know what to say to you, you…'

'There is nothing to say, I merely pointed out a fact. Mr Northman cannot leave without his other 'child'. Perhaps I might suggest between you and I that you take this time to make sure that Mr Northman is worthy of looking after Benjamin, if you had a particular grievence that Dumbledore could not overlook then the situation may salvageable?'

Scarlett stood, she walked close to Severus taking his hand in hers.

'I'm scared Severus, what if I find that Ben is better off without me?'

'That is a risk, but at least in your heart you will know what is right. Mr Northman will be meeting with Dumbledore soon; he has bargained the day walker potion in return for Mr Northman's allegiance in the war.

Severus felt his heart pounding in his chest, he reached his free hand up and brushed away a tear from her cheek.

'I must be going, Dumbledore has asked me to cover your lessons for this afternoon so you may spend some time with Ben. Don't think badly of the headmaster, as with every decision he makes, they may not make sense or seem right at first but he always has a purpose.' He took his hand from hers and walked away.


	5. Chapter 5

The rest of the day was spent on the Quidditch pitch, Scarlett had made it her mission to teach Ben the fine art of the game, he of course had a huge advantage of speed and not needing a broom. After finishing their one sided match, they went up to the Great Hall for dinner. Ben went over to join his fellow Gryfindors as Scarlett made her way to the staff table. She immediately noticed Mr Northman sitting with Dumbledore, his gaze fell to her as she walked past, but she ignored it, concentrating on a nervous looking Severus.

'Hey, how were my classes? I appreciate it so much, we had fun.' She said smiling as she went to sit with him.

'Yes, I so I can see.' He said noticing the grass stains over the bum of her white clingy trousers, he swallowed hard.

'Ah yes, I fell off a couple of times.'

'Severus, would you join me and Ben for an evening of wizard chess and hot coco?'

'I am busy in detention…' He started.

'Well, that sounds cosy, I will be happy to join you, it will be a good opportunity for us all to get better acquainted.' Pretty boy jumped in. Ben was by his side.

'I see, well, if that's what Ben wants then we can.' Scarlett said, looking at Severus who was standing to leave. 'Maybe another time Severus?'

Severus nodded as if not really listening then left.

'Mr Northman, shall we say 7 o'clock? It'll give Ben and I a chance to clean up.' She tickled ben making him giggle, Scarlett noticed the confused look on pretty boy's face.

'Oh can I not stay with Eric, I wanted to show him the grounds, we can be back by 7 I promise?' Ben said hopefully.

Scarlett looked at Ben, then to pretty boy, her heart sank.

'As you wish Ben.' She kissed him softly and ruffed his hair before he left hand in hand with the vampire.

Scarlett was put off eating alone, so she went back to her quarters to shower.

After getting washed, she slipped into her tracky bottoms and a vest top, and began pacing waiting for 7pm. At around 6.45 there was a gentle tap at the door, she walked to the door trying to look casual.

'Shhhhh, he's been fast asleep for about 20mins.' The vampire carried Ben into the quarters and walked through into his room, placing him gently onto the bed. Scarlett followed him closely, covering the little boy up and kissing him on the forehead, before leaving and pulling the door too.

'Thank you, for bringing him back, on time I mean.'

'Miss Jones, I'm not going to just snatch him away, he has a strong love for you, he talks of you constantly.'

'I know you won't, I have a strong love for him too.' She said signalling for the vampire to sit. 'May I get you something to drink?'

'I am nil by mouth shall we say until tomorrow morning when I will have the first dose of day walker, from you boyfriend Snape.' He looked for a reaction, not so much about the potion but more to how she felt about the greasy wizard.

'Severus, my boyfriend no, we're very good friends but that is all.' She poured herself a cup of tea, joining the vampire on the sofa.

'I see, I must have been mistaken. Pam my other child is improving, it is hoped she will be ready for travel in a few days.' He turned his body more to face her, drinking in her form.

'That's good, how are you feeling about being around in the day light for the first time in ages?'

'I am looking forward to it, I have asked if Ben would join me on my first trip out, I was wondering if you would accompany us too?' He said.

'Mr Northman…'

'Call me Eric, please.'

'Eric, just because we are talking doesn't mean that I'm going to happily just let Ben go in a day or two. I don't expect you to understand, but I care for him as if he were my own child, I need to know for myself that you are not just going to abandon him again.'

'I do understand, more than you will know. But he is mine, with one word I can have him doing whatever I want. But I do not wish to hurt you, I will do my best to show you.' He said moving closer on the sofa.

Scarlett looked into the fire place, anywhere but his eyes, piercing blue. She mentally shook herself out of it, standing as a tap at the door sounded.

She walked over, and opened it.

'Severus, are you okay?' She said, noting his very pale face.

'Fine, I was making sure Ben came back safely.'

With a speed she couldn't fathom the vampire was stood closely beside her, glowering at Severus.

'I brought him back early in fact. Miss Jones I will leave you now.' Eric said taking her hand and kissing the top of it. 'Till the morning, I will wait for you both, it would mean a lot to me if I could have you both present.'

'Of course, please call me Scarlett.' She said as he brushed past Severus.

Scarlett looked at him curiously.

'Will you come in Severus, I have a fire Whiskey with your name on it?' She smiled.

'No, I have a potion to tend to. As long as all is well.' He nodded and walked away not waiting for a response.


	6. Chapter 6

Scarlett stirred, her face being stroked.

'Ben, stop it. I'm getting up.' She whispered opening one eye and closing it again.

'Come on, Eric is next door waiting for us. He wishes to speak with you before we go to Slimey Snapes office.'

'That is Professor Snape to you, if it wasn't for him you'd be getting tucked into bed right now, so show some respect please.' She said sitting up.

The door opened slightly. Stood looking through was a shaky looking Eric.

'Eric, come in. What's wrong, Ben said you wish to speak with me.' Scarlett stretched and got out of bed reaching for her dressing gown. 'Excuse the bed head and general hagered look.'

'You look beautiful, even with bed head.' He smiled, making her blush a little.

Scarlett pulled the quilt across and signalled for Ben to leave them for a second.

'Scarlett, I am feeling apprehensive about going outside. I have not seen the sunlight for some time, what happens if the potion does not work for me, I will turn to dust.' He said sitting on the edge of her bed. She sat next to him, noting how much older he looked when he was worried.

'Eric.' She said taking his hand. 'Severus is a great potions maker, he will compensate for you age. If I see any sign of you smoking or burning I will put a shield around you to stop the sun.' She looked at him tenderly, he felt something tight inside his chest, something that made him confused.

'You would do this for me?'

'Of course.' She beamed 'I won't let anything happen to you, trust me.'

'I barely know you, but I would trust you with anything.' He said seriously, reaching a hand up and brushing her lips with his finger.

'Professor Jones, we need to be administering the potion now.' Severus said from the doorway.

'Of course, Eric?' She said standing and looking at him.

'Yes, you will stay with me though?' He took her hands in his, noticing Severus looking at him like he wanted to kill him.

'I'll be right here, I promise.' She said pulling him up to his feet. 'Now move it before it's too late.' She chuckled making him smile.

The sun was still hidden as they walked out into the courtyard. Severus handed the vampire the potion. Eric looked to Scarlett as he popped out the stopper. He paused before downing the brown liquid. His whole body jerked as he swallowed, causing Scarlett to hold him as he sank to his knees. The Sun began to rise in the distance, as Ben gripped Severus' hand tightly. Eric stood slowly and walked forwards towards a beam of sunlight, first putting his hand in feeling the heat on his pale cold skin. He turned to Scarlett and Ben, his face emotionless. In a movement that she barely registered she was scooped up and found herself several feet away on the grass in full sun light, with Eric's arms wrapped tightly around her. He span her round in the light, looking at how the sun made her eyes shine.

'Eric it worked!' She said smiling brightly at him.

'I never thought this would ever be possible again.' He said kissing her gently on the cheek. 'I could not have done this without you.'

'It's not me you have to thank, Severus…' she started looking over to where Severus was stood, to find him gone. 'Ben, why don't you show Eric the lake in the day time it's beautiful down there.'

'Okay' Ben said beaming at her.

Scarlett made her way down to the dungeons, practically sprinting. She knocked on the door lightly, with no reply. She knocked louder and heard something falling over inside.

'Severus please open up, it's me.' She said as the door opened slowly.

'Miss Jones I am very busy with classes…' Scarlett ignored him and barged into the class room. 'Leave now!' He shouted.

'Not until you tell me what is wrong? Severus we have known each other for some time now, please tell me what's wrong.'

'Nothing is wrong, now leave me alone!'

'I don't believe you, and I'm not leaving until you tell me.' She said folding her arms and sitting on one of the stools.

'Fine.' He said loosing his temper and grabbing her by the arms. He pulled her up and dragged her towards the door, he could feel her trying to pull free from his grip. He released her thinking he could be hurting her.

'Miss Jones I'm sorry.'

'What's gotten into you?' she said straightening up.

'I…' He stopped himself. Reaching out his hand, he touched her cheek, he could feel her pulse racing slightly. The looked at each other closely. Scarlett leaned forward her lips brushing his softly. His hand moved behind her head and plled her to him, they moved towards the solid wall. Scarlett moved her hands up to his face, moving his hair from his face. Their kiss deepened, his tongue invading hers, she felt her nerves tingle with pleasure. Severus felt his arousal grow, moving a hand down to touch her breasts, groping at her night clothes. He had wanted her for so long, kissing her was nothing he imagined.


	7. Chapter 7

He reached down pulling at the bottoms of her pj's, as she undid his robes not breaking their kiss. His erection was straining for release, as she moved her hand down to slip out of her panties.

'Stop!' Severus said, forcing himself to push her away. Scarlett looked at his face, the strain eviedent in his eyes.

'I'm sorry.' She said, replacing her bottoms and straightening her top. 'I…'

'You need to leave, you need to leave now!' His whole body was shaking.

'Severus, please…' She placed a loving hand on his shoulder.

'Don't touch me, your nothing better than a whore! Get out!' The remark stung her and he knew it, he almost heard her heart break.

'I…I'm not a whore, I've never been with anyone.' She said dejectedly straightening her hair a little a tear rolling down her flushed cheek.

Instead of returning to Ben and Eric, Scarlett decided to go back to her rooms. She showered and dressed, then began to tidy up the lounge.

'Scar! Guess what? Eric said he wants to take me to visit his home.' Ben said bounding in excitedly.

'Really.' Scarlett answered.

'Only for a few days, once Pam is recovered. He is eager to see his new home, he'll be back within a few days I assure you.' Eric said looking first at her tear stained face and then to her bruised arms.

'I need to think about it, sorry I will need to speak with Dumbledore too.' She said not really paying attention to Eric.

'Benjamin, leave us for a minute please.' Eric said.

'Scarlett?' He moved closer to her, gentley holding her hands so she looked at him.

'Look I am sorry I'm not going to just allow it and I know that….' She started before he reached a finger up to her lips to stop her.

'Did I hurt you when I picked you up earlier, if I did then please I am so sorry, I don't know my own strength.' He shook his head, his mind racing with fear that he had caused her pain.

'What?' she looked down at her arms where Severus had grabbed her. 'No it wasn't you, please don't worry it's nothing. I just . . . I am so clumsy I slipped…'

'You are lying, I can see finger marks, if I did not do this to you then who did?'

'Eric please this is none of your business, I barged in to someone room and I had no right to be there so I got thrown out, it…'

With a flash he was gone faster than she could recognise, the slamming door his only trail. She followed as best she could, the protraits whispers her guide, down to the dungeons.

'Tell me a reason why I should not rip you limb from limb?' Eric said his hand to Severus' throat.

'Eric stop!' Scarlett shouted, Ben at her side.

'Why? Why stop when this pig hurt you?'

'Eric, this is nothing to do with you, Severus didn't hurt me on purpose he just wanted me to leave and I wouldn't. Please, come with me.' She said standing close to him, holding his arm.

'Yes blood sucker, do as your whore tells you.' Severus said, wishing his mouth would stop saying things his brain didn't mean. Eric's grip around the wizards neck grew tighter.

'Eric, please.' She reached her had to touch his face, he looked at her soft features, sad and empty, before turning back to Snape.

'You are pathetic, insulting the only friend you have. She is a lady, and a beautiful one at that.' He said looking at her, making her blush slightly. 'You are mistaken if you think that I will allow her to be hurt or upset, call this a warning of what will come if you even speak to her out of turn.' Eric loosened his grip, shoving the potions master against the wall hard. Scarlett looked at a furious Severus, but returned her gaze to a frightened looking Ben.

Ben was looking at his potions master, the man who had helped him and looked after him.

'Professor Snape?' The boy vampire said.

'What?' Snape said looking less angry but still cold.

'I have changed my mind about you looking after Scar when I leave. You're nothing but a name calling bully, and I'm not going to leave her here with you. I hate you.' The boy said, a blood tear rolling down his face.

'Ben, don't say that. Severus has helped you so much, he's just angry.' Scarlett said as they left the dungeons.

Severus slid down the closed door, his heart in his mouth. He was angry alright, angry with himself for being so fickle. He should have listened to Dumbledore, to keep his distance, loving her was putting her in danger. So he tried to end it and look at what he'd done. Not only ended their relationship, but made her hate him forever.


End file.
